(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replaceable integrated circuit (IC) device. Especially, the present invention relates to a replaceable integrated circuit device which enables an electronic board and an integrated circuit package to connect each other without pin on the integrated circuit package and any socket between the integrated circuit package and the circuit board, but still keep good electrical conduction and mechanical stability.
(b) Description of the Prior Arts
For long time in prior art, there are two basic methods to place integrated circuit package (IC package) on circuit board (or main board). One is to solder firmly the integrated circuit package on the circuit board but the integrated circuit package is not replaceable. The other method is that the integrated circuit package is replaceable by using a socket or a connector, so, the integrated circuit package can be replaced when necessary. Most of time, replaceable integrated circuit package is used when the circuit board need to be upgraded, the integrated circuit package itself need to be replaced or in some cases that need expensive integrated circuit package device. The replaceable integrated circuit package device is used when one of the devices on circuit board is broken or need to be replaced but the rest of the components on the board still in good condition, the computer""s CPU (Central Processing Unit) is a best example.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, which showing a conventional replaceable integrated circuit device 10 in prior art. In prior art, an integrated circuit device 11 has pins 111, and the circuit board 12 has a socket 13 with many pin holes 131 in order to connect each other in better electrical condition. There are two basic methods to seal down the integrated circuit device 11, one is called lead frame and the other is ball grid array (BGA). In recent years, another method called flip chip BGA packaging is used more often in sealing high-numbered pins integrated circuit package. FIG. 1 shows the basic components which comprising a integrated circuit chip 112 placed on one side of the substrate 113 by flip chip method. Several solders 114 are placed on the other side of the substrate 113, which connecting the integrated circuit chip 112 and the substrate 113. The other side of the integrated circuit chip 112 has a heat sink 115. For the pins 111 is not hard enough, and it is easy to be broken during swap. And for the pins 111 is not easy to connect the solder 114 firmly, so, before being soldered to the solder 114, it has to be placed on a interposer 116 with modeling technology. Doing so only enlarge the thickness of the integrated circuit device 11, which against the trend of small-thin style in modern electronic industry.
In order to provide the function, the pins 111 of the integrated circuit device 11 will be placed. The socket 13 in prior art comprises a socket base 132 with a plurality of holes 131 soldered on the circuit board 12, a sliding board 133 placed on the top of the socket base 132 which can slide linearly and a long levering bar 134 placed aside the socket base 132 to be used to move the sliding board 133 in a micro manner. Every hole 131 in the socket base 132 has metal clip slice for electrical conduction. In the bottom of the holes 131, there are tiny tin balls for soldering purpose, which also providing the function of electrical conduction to the circuit board 12. A bigger hole is placed on the corresponding location of sliding board 133 to the holes 131, and by pushing down the long levering bar 134 rotating along with the axle 136 till reaching as horizontal level as the socket base 132 will move the sliding board in a small manner and make the pins 111 of the integrated circuit device 11 be held tightly in the holes 131. When removing the integrated circuit device 11, the long levering bar 134 will be move until reach the vertically position with the socket base 132. However, the way of swap the integrated circuit device in prior art has many disadvantages as follows:
(1) Not easy to swap. The pins 111 are plural and tiny, and it is so easy to be damaged during swap.
(2) The pins 111 are easy to be bended and broken, when the pins 111 bended, the integrated circuit device 11 will not be used any more.
(3) The cost is relatively higher; the extra interposer 116 and the pins 111 should be placed on the integrated circuit device 11 and the complex socket 13 should be placed on the circuit board 12; and that need more cost.
(4) The integrated circuit device 11 is thicker and heavier. Placing the extra interposer 116 and the pins 111 on the integrated circuit device 11 and the complex socket 13 on the circuit board 12 will increase the thickness and weight of the integrated circuit device 11.
(5) The space occupied is bigger. The socket 13 needs extra space to hold the long levering bar 134 and the axle 136.
(6) The electric capacity effect is higher. The pins 111 and the holes 131 placed between the integrated circuit chip 112 and the circuit board 12, which increasing the so-called electric capacity effect.
The present invention relates to a replaceable integrated circuit device. Especially, the present invention relates to a replaceable integrated circuit device which enable a electronic board and a integrated circuit package to connect each other without pin and socket, but still keep good electrical conduction and mechanical stability.
In one aspect of the present invention is that said invention provides a replaceable integrated circuit device which is not easy to be broken when swap, with relatively lower cost, thinner and lighter, less space occupied and better electrical effect.
In another aspect of the present invention is that said invention provides a replaceable integrated circuit device which replace the connecting socket, the interposer and the pins in prior art with plural solder balls on the bottom of the integrated circuit package connecting the corresponding pad on the circuit board to conduct electricity.
The third aspect of the present invention is that said invention provides a replaceable integrated circuit device which replace the sliding board, the long levering bar and the axel in prior art with a new buckle apparatus to connect the integrated circuit package and the circuit board.
In order to achieve the above purpose, the present invention is that said invention provides a replaceable integrated circuit device which replacing the connecting socket, the interposer and the pins in prior art with plural solder balls on the bottom of the integrated circuit package connecting the corresponding contact pad on the circuit board to conduct electricity. The contacting surface of the solder balls and the corresponding contact pad can be made as plane or as curve as possible to increase the contacting area to provide good electrical conduction and mechanical stability. More over, there are many buckling apparatus placed on the circuit board to buckle the integrated circuit package and the circuit board firmly and to provide the extra downward force to make the solder balls and the corresponding contact pad contact each other tightly. When removing the integrated circuit package from the circuit board, just release the buckling apparatus. With present invention, there are many advantages as follows, the integrated circuit package is easy to swap but not easy to be damaged for it has no pins with it, the manufacturing cost is lower, the thickness and the weight is relatively less and lower.
The appended drawings will provide further illustration of the present invention, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.